Xerath/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Život otroka mě připravil na věčnost, po kterou budu tvým pánem.“ Xerath je Vyzdviženým mágem starobylé Shurimy. Je bytostí stvořenou z čiré magické energie, jež je spoutána do úlomků kouzelného sarkofágu. Byl uvězněn pod pouštními dunami po celá tisíciletí, ale vzestup Shurimy jej ze starobylého vězení osvobodil. Jeho moc jej dohnala k šílenství. Xerath nyní prahne po tom, aby získal zpět vše, co mu podle jeho pomatené mysli náleží, a aby nahradil stávající civilizace jednou jedinou, jež by byla podle jeho vlastních představ. Příběh Související příběhy: * Pokrevní linie Aktuální= Chlapec, který bude později znám jako Xerath, se narodil v Shurimě jako bezejmenný otrok před tisícovkami let. Byl synem zajatých učenců a nečekalo jej v životě nic než tvrdá práce a poddanství. Matka jej naučila číst a počítat, zatímco otec mu vyprávěl příběhy z minulosti v naději, že mu získané vědomosti zaručí lepší život. Chlapec přísahal, že neskončí s hřbetem ohnutým pod ranami biče stejně jako ostatní otroci. Jednoho dne byl chlapcův otec zmrzačen při kopání základů pomníku císařova oblíbeného koně; muže nechali na místě zemřít. Jeho matka prosila známého stavitele hrobek, aby přijal chlapce do učení, ve strachu, že by došel stejnému osudu jako jeho otec. Architektovi se zprvu ta představa nezamlouvala, ale zaujal ho chlapcův cit pro detail a přirozená schopnost ovládat matematiku a jazyk. Souhlasil a chlapce přijal. Od té doby chlapec už svou matku nikdy nespatřil. Rychle se učil a jeho mistr jej téměř denně posílal pro rozličné dokumenty do Velké Nasusovy knihovny. Na jedné ze svých cest chlapec potkal Azira, císařova nejméně oblíbeného syna. Azir zrovna zápasil s částí starobylého textu. Chlapec se zastavil, aby mladému princi pomohl s náročnou gramatikou, i když věděl, že mluvit se členy královské rodiny je prohřešek trestaný smrtí. V ten okamžik vzniklo křehké přátelství, které se postupem let prohloubilo. Ačkoliv bylo zakázáno dávat otrokům jména, Azir chlapce pojmenoval. Říkal mu Xerath, „ten, jenž se dělí“, ale jméno zaznívalo pouze z úst těch dvou. Azir se postaral o to, aby byl Xerath přidělen k jeho domácím otrokům, a učinil z něj svého osobního sluhu. Skrze společnou lásku k vědění si byli blízcí jako bratři a společně hltali vzácné texty z knihovny. Xerath byl stále po Azirově boku a učil se vše o kultuře, moci a vědění a tajně doufal, že by jej mohl Azir jednoho dne osvobodit. Jednoho dne se vydala císařská karavana na tradiční projížďku po říši, avšak v noci byla přepadena vrahy, když zastavila u známé oázy. Xerath zachránil Azira před jistou smrtí, ale všichni Azirovi bratři padli, a tak měl mladý princ trůn na dosah ruky. Xerath byl otrok, a tak za svůj čin nečekal žádnou odměnu; Azir mu však slíbil, že jednoho dne budou jako bratři. Po tomto útoku Shurima roky prosperovala, avšak se strachem očekávala císařskou odplatu. Díky znalosti dějepisu a způsobů shurimského dvora Xerath dobře věděl, že Azirův život visí na tom nejtenčím vlásku. Být dědicem trůnu nic neznamenalo, neboť císař Azira nenáviděl za to, že útok přežil, kdežto jeho milovaní synové zemřeli. Další nebezpečí spočívalo v tom, že císařova manželka je ještě mladá a mohla by porodit další děti – do teď císaři rodila jen silné syny. Existovala velká pravděpodobnost, že přivede na svět dalšího mužského potomka, a jakmile by se tak stalo, Azir by byl odsouzen k smrti. Azir byl ve svém srdci učencem, ale Xerath věděl, že pokud chce princ přežít, musí se naučit bojovat. A tak se stalo. Azir navíc ještě povýšil Xerathovo postavení, aby se mohl dál věnovat svému studiu. Oba chlapci vynikali v tom, čemu se věnovali; Xerath byl neobyčejně schopný žák, který s neúnavnou pílí studoval veškeré dostupné vědění. Xerath se stal Azirovou pravou rukou; takové postavení bylo pro otroka neslýchané. Jeho postavení mu propůjčilo velký – a někteří tvrdí, že dokonce přehnaný – vliv na mladého prince, který se stále více spoléhal na Xerathovy rady. Xerath věnoval veškeré úsilí získávání nových vědomostí bez ohledu na cenu či jejich původ. Otevřel staré zapečetěné knihovny, ponořil se do zapomenutých krypt a rozprávěl s mystiky pohřbenými hluboko pod písečnými dunami; to vše k prohloubení Xerathových rozsáhlých znalostí a rostoucí ctižádosti. Když se dvorem rozšířily zprávy o tom, že se vydává do stále nebezpečnějších míst, našel Xerath úskočný způsob, jak ty nejhlasitější z nich umlčet. Azir do tohoto dění nezasahoval, což bylo pro Xeratha tichým souhlasem s jeho způsoby, jak udržet císaře v bezpečí. Uplynulo několik let a Xerath podnikal stále temnější kroky k tomu, aby císařova manželka neporodila. Využíval své rodící se magické schopnosti, aby otrávil každé nenarozené dítě v jejím lůně. Azir bude v bezpečí, dokud nebude žádný jiný dědic. Když zazněly zvěsti o kletbě, Xerath zajistil, aby už se nikdy neozvaly znovu; ti, kdož se odvážili takové domněnky vyslovit, často zmizeli beze stopy. V Xerathově srdci nyní plála touha zbavit se svých kořenů jako otrok a získat vlastní slávu. Každou vraždu ospravedlňoval tím, že pouze chrání svého přítele. Navzdory Xerathově snaze zhatit práci porodní báby se královně podařilo přivést na svět nového shurimského prince. V noc jeho narození však Xerath využil svou rostoucí magickou moc, aby vyvolal duchy živlů hluboké pouště a vytvořil tak děsivou bouři. Xerath sesílal na královniny komnaty jeden blesk za druhým a rozmetal je na hořící trosky, v nichž zahynula královna i s novorozeným princem. Císař spěchal do královniných komnat; našel zde však pouze Xeratha s rukama planoucíma kouzelnou mocí. Královská stráž na něj zaútočila, ale Xerath spálil na prach ji i samotného císaře. Xerath zajistil, aby z tohoto útoku byli obviněni mágové z nově dobytého území a po nástupu na trůn byl prvním Azirovým rozkazem vykonat krutou pomstu na lidech tohoto území. Azir byl korunován shurimským císařem a po jeho boku stál Xerath, chlapec, jenž byl kdysi bezejmenným otrokem. O téhle chvíli Xerath dlouho snil a očekával, že Azir v Shurimě konečně zruší otroctví a přijme ho jako svého bratra. Nic z toho však Azir neučinil; pokračoval v rozšiřování hranic a nedbal na Xerathovy návrhy na zrušení otroctví. Pro Xeratha to byla poslední známka úpadku shurimské morálky a rozčílil se na Azira, že porušil svůj slib. Azirova tvář však potemněla, když Xerathovi připomněl, že je jen pouhým otrokem a měl by si lépe pamatovat své místo. V Xerathovi toho dne zemřelo cosi ušlechtilého, ale i tak se pokorně uklonil a naoko přijal Azirovo rozhodnutí. Xerath zůstal po Azirově boku v dalších taženích, ale každý jeho čin pečlivě zesiloval vliv na říši, kterou nyní plánoval uchvátit sám pro sebe. Ukrást celé císařství není žádná maličkost a Xerath věděl, že potřebuje větší moc. Slavná legenda o Renektonově Vyzdvižení ukázala, že i smrtelník, jehož nevybrali kněží Slunce, může povstat. Každý může povstat! A tak Xerath naplánoval, jak ukrást sílu Vyzdvižení. Žádný otrok by se nemohl postavit na sluneční kotouč, a tak Xerath živil císařovu marnivost, nafoukl jeho ego a naplnil jeho srdce neuskutečnitelnými představami o říši, jež by dobyla celý svět. Toho bylo však možné dosáhnout pouze tím, kdyby byl Azir vyzdvižen jako dávní shurimští hrdinové. Časem se Xerathovo úsilí vyplatilo; Azir ohlásil, že podstoupí rituál Vyzdvižení a tvrdil, že si zaslouží stát po boku Nasuse a Renektona jako Vyzdvižený. Kněží Slunce protestovali, ale arogantní Azir je donutil souhlasit pod pohrůžkou mučení a smrti. Nastal den Vyzdvižení a Azir kráčel k pódiu Vyzdvižení se Xerathem po svém boku. Nasus a Renekton se oslav nezúčastnili, měli totiž jiné starosti: aby odvedl jejich pozornost, uvolnil Xerath pečeť na kouzelném sarkofágu, v kterém se nacházela bytost z živého ohně. Jakmile bytost konečně zpřetrhala svá pouta, Nasus a Renekton byli jediní, kdo ji dokázal porazit. A tak Xerath připravil Azira o jediné dvě osoby, které by ho bývaly ochránily před nadcházejícím nebezpečím. Azir stál pod slunečním kotoučem a okamžik před tím, než kněží začali s rituálem, se seběhly události, které Xerath nečekal. Císař se otočil k Xerathovi a řekl mu, že od této chvíle je svobodným mužem. Že on i všichni shurimští otroci jsou nyní zbaveni císařských okovů. Objal Xeratha a prohlásil jej svým věčným bratrem. Xerath byl ohromen. Dostalo se mu všeho, po čem kdy toužil, ale jeho plány závisely na Azirově smrti a nic by jej už neodradilo od jejich naplnění. V pohybu už bylo příliš mnoho událostí a Xerath obětoval příliš mnoho, než aby nyní přestal – ať už to něco v něm chtělo sebevíc. Císařova slova proťala hořkost objímající Xerathovo srdce, ale bylo příliš pozdě. Nevěda o nastávající zradě se Azir otočil ke kněžím, kteří započali rituál a přivolali úžasnou sluneční sílu. Xerath vykřikl vztekem a žalem zároveň a shodil Azira z pódia. Se slzami v očích pak sledoval, jak jeho přítel shořel na prach. Xerath zaujal Azirovo místo a naplnilo jej sluneční světlo, které vytvarovalo jeho tělo do Vyzdvižené bytosti. Moc rituálu však nezískal – následky jeho zrady byly hrozivé. Nespoutaná síla slunce téměř zničila Shurimu: rozlámala chrámy a roztříštila město. Azirův lid pohltil děsivý požár a písek pouště zasypal celé město. Sluneční kotouč se zřítil a říše budovaná po celé generace padla za jediný den. I když celé město požíraly plameny, Xerath držel kněží spoutané svou magií, aby se rituál nepřerušil. Energie, jež do něj proudila, byla nezměrná. Naplňovala jeho tělo temnou magií a vytvořila z něj stvoření nepředstavitelné síly. Čím víc sluneční síly pohlcoval, tím víc se ztrácelo jeho smrtelné tělo a bylo nahrazováno zářícím vírem čarovné moci. Jakmile Nasus s Renektonem objevili tu strašlivou zradu, spěchali do středu magické bouře, jež ničila město. Přinesli s sebou i magický sarkofág, který ještě donedávna držel ducha věčného ohně. Vyzdvižení bratři si probojovali cestu na pódium Vyzdvižení ve chvíli, kdy na něj dopadl Xerath z té smrtící záře, jež požírala celé město. Než stačil čerstvě Vyzdvižený mág cokoliv udělat, zavřeli jeho praskající tělo do sarkofágu a znovu jej zapečetili požehnanými řetězy a mocnými poutajícími pečetěmi. To však nestačilo. Xerathova moc byla obrovská, i když byl smrtelný. Nyní spojena s darem Vyzdvižení jej učinila téměř neporazitelným. Roztříštil sarkofág, ale jeho úlomky k němu zůstaly připoutány. Renekton a Nasus se na Xeratha vrhli, ale jeho nově nabytá moc byla tak velká, že je dokázal snadno odrazit. Bortícím se městem se rozléhala ozvěna kruté bitvy, jež ničila vše, co dosud nepohltil písek. Bratrům se povedlo Xeratha navést k Hrobce císařů, největšímu shurimskému mauzoleu, kryptě, jejíž zámky a ochranná znamení nebylo možné zlomit, neboť jim poroučela pouze císařská krev. Renekton zápasil se Xerathem a vtáhl jej dovnitř, načež zavolal na Nasuse, aby za nimi hrobku zavřel. Nasus tak učinil s těžkým srdcem, neboť věděl, že to je jediný způsob, jak zamezit Xerathově úniku. Renekton a Xerath upadli do nekonečné temnoty, ve které zůstali uzamčeni a pokračovali v nekonečném souboji, zatímco se kdysi mocná civilizace Shurimy hroutila. Uplynulo nespočet staletí a nastal čas, kdy se Renektonova božská síla začala vytrácet. Byl nyní zranitelný a Xerath toho využil. Otrávil jeho mysl lží a klamem a dohnal Renektona k šílenství; jeho zahořklost obrátil směrem k Nasusovi: nevěrnému bratrovi, který – podle Xerathova falešného vyprávění – Renektona opustil před dlouhými věky. Když Sivir a Cassiopeia znovu objevily a následně otevřely Hrobku císařů, Xerath a Renekton byli vysvobozeni. Renekton cítil, že jeho bratr stále žije, a tak se vyřítil z trosek a jeho pokřivená mysl způsobila, že byl sotva víc než rozběsněným zvířetem. Po dlouhém věku byla Shurima zrovuzrozena a majestátně se vynořila z písku a Xerath cítil, že se pod pískem probouzí duše, o které si myslel, že je dávno mrtvá. Azir byl vzkříšen jako Vyzdvižený a Xerath věděl, že dokud budou oba žít, ani jeden z nich nebude mít klid. Xerath se uchýlil do srdce pouště, aby znovu získal svou moc a aby lépe pochopil, jak se svět změnil za ta tisíciletí, po která byl uvězněn. Moc, kterou ukradl, sílila každým okamžikem, a on viděl svět, který se dokonale hodí pro dobytí; svět kypící smrtelníky, kteří by jej uctívali jako nového hrozivého boha. Xerath ušel dalekou cestu od života bezejmenného otroka, ale část jeho duše ví, že je stále spoutaný v řetězech. |-| Konečně volný= Ta chvíle nadešla. Ten jedinečný okamžik, jemuž toho tolik obětoval a jehož plánování zasvětil téměř celý život. Prohnilá říše i to nafoukané princátko najdou smrt pod tím přihlouplým symbolem slunce, jejž tak zbožňují. Před očima celého světa ukradne klíč k nesmrtelnosti. Konečně bude ten žárlivě střežený a lakotně držený dar jen jeho. A během tohoto jediného dokonalého okamžiku pomsty se otrok známý jako Xerath konečně dočká svobody. Ačkoliv na přilbě jeho pána nebyly vidět žádné lidské city a moc dobře věděl, že pečlivě opracovaný kov mu nedokáže odpovědět stejnou mincí, usmál se Xerath na bezduchou tvář sokola. Jeho radost nebyla předstíraná. Celý život jen sloužil – nejprve šílenému císaři a nyní tomuto marnivci. Nekonečné intriky ve prospěch trůnu i proti němu, zdánlivě nesmyslné pátrání po téměř zapomenutém vědění, jež ho téměř připravilo o duši... To vše jej dovedlo až sem, k této groteskní frašce s rituálem Vyzdvižení. Už jen samotná zmínka o něm byla urážkou vmetenou do tváří všech ostatních: My se staneme Vyzdviženými, zatímco vy budete navěky přikováni k vašemu ubohému údělu a písky času vás všechny pohltí. Ne. Už nikdy, nikdy víc. Už to nebudou předem určení zlatí vládci, kdo se nechá obejmout paprsky slunce a bude vyzdvižen na úroveň bohů. Bude to otrok; prostý otrok, malý chlapec, který měl tu smůlu, že kdysi dávno zachránil v dunách urozené dítě. A za tento hřích byl Xerath potrestán děsivým, rozum zbavujícím příslibem: svobodou. Nezískatelnou. Zapovězenou. Pokud by se myšlenka na ni jen na okamžik zjevila v otrokově mysli, propadl by hrdlem, jelikož zrak Vyzdvižených dokázal proniknout i skrz tělo až k obnažené duši, v níž by spatřil doutnat zrádnou touhu. A přesto o ní to malé princátko mluvilo, zatímco jej táhl z náruče všepohlcující pouště. Azir, vládce Zlatého slunce, se zavázal, že daruje svému zachránci a novému příteli svobodu. Dodnes přitom tento slib nesplnil. Slova vděčného děcka, které si ve své nevinnosti neuvědomuje, co všechno jimi může způsobit. Jak by mohl Azir zrušit tisíciletý zákon? Jak by se mohl vzepřít tradici, svému otci, svému osudu? A jelikož mladý panovník nedodržel své slovo, nakonec přijde o vše. Xerath získal postavení i vzdělání a nakonec se stal Azirovou pravou rukou – avšak nikdy svobodným člověkem. Samotné pomyšlení na ten slib jej sžíralo. Nutilo jej přemýšlet nad tím, čím je, a čím přitom mohl být. Jelikož byl Xerath připraven o svůj jediný dar – právo žít svůj vlastní život –, rozhodl se vzít si sám vše, co mu bylo odepřeno a na co měl podle svého názoru právo: říši, Vyzdvižení a nejvyšší možnou podobu svobody. Xerath zvolna kráčel v uctivé vzdálenosti za svým císařem, obklopeným bdělými strážci, kteří měli chránit Shurimu, a s každým krokem, jímž se ocital blíže k urážlivě obřímu Pódiu Vyzdvižení, se jej zmocňovalo stále silnější vzrušení. Byl tím doslova šokován. Byla to radost? Že by pomsta přinášela radost? Ten pocit byl takřka hmatatelný. V ten okamžik se jeho mučitel, ta nervózní postava navlečená ve zlaté zbroji, náhle zastavil. A otočil se. A přistoupil ke Xerathovi. Copak to ví? Jak by se to mohl dozvědět? Vždyť je to jen rozmazlený, do sebe zahleděný fracek! Na oko spravedlivý a laskavý vládce, jehož ruce jsou ve skutečnosti stejně krvavé jako Xerathovy! Ale i kdyby to prohlédl, smrtící ránu již nemohl zastavit. Xerath počítal se všemi možnostmi. Podplácel, zabíjel, intrikoval a plánoval celá desetiletí – dokonce zařídil, aby se nestvůrní bratři Nasus a Renekton nemohli slavnosti zúčastnit… Avšak s tímto nepočítal… Císař Shurimy, Zlaté slunce, Milovaný syn Matky pouště, jenž měl již zakrátko projít rituálem Vyzdvižení, si sejmul přilbu, odhalil své hrdé obočí a usmívající se oči a otočil se ke svému nejstaršímu příteli, kterému důvěřoval ze všech nejvíc. Mluvil o lásce mezi bratry, lásce mezi přáteli, o těžkých vyhraných bitvách i těch prohraných, o rodině, budoucnosti… a nakonec i o svobodě. Při těchto slovech strážci tasili zbraně a obestoupili Xeratha. Takže se toho princ přece jen dovtípil. Byly snad Xerathovy plány zmařeny? Ne, ti blázni v brnění mu jen vzdávali hold. Neměli v úmyslu mu ublížit, pouze mu chtěli složit poctu. Poblahopřát mu. K jeho svobodě. Jeho nenáviděný pán mu právě dal svobodu – dal svobodu úplně všem. Žádný obyvatel Shurimy už nikdy neměl být spoután okovy. Posledním činem Azira jako člověka bylo osvobození jeho lidu. Nadšený jásot shromážděného davu přehlušil veškerá slova, jež se Xerathovi drala na jazyk. Azir si opět nasadil přilbu a vystoupil na Pódium, kde ho jeho pomocníci připravovali na zbožštění, k němuž nikdy nemělo dojít. Xerath stál ve stínu obřího Slunečního kotouče a věděl, že celou říši dělí od zkázy už jen pár sekund. Pozdě, příteli. Pozdě, bratře. Příliš pozdě pro nás pro všechny. |-| Starý= V prastaré civilizaci Shurima praktikoval mág Xerath svou magii s nezlomnou vášní. Věřil, že s dostatkem magické síly by mohl nahlédnout do srdce Runeterry, dozvědět se tak tajemství její historie a nahlédnout do vesmíru za ní. Taková magie byla daleko za hranicemi smrtelného těla, avšak Xerath hledal cestu za nekonečnou silou se stejnou vášní jako cestu za poznáním. S každým pokrokem se stával více a více mocnějším, i když ne bez následků. Díky Xerathovým sílícím mystickým schopnostem začalo jeho tělo podléhat rozkladu. Zoufalý podnikl nebezpečný rituál přeměny svého umírajícího těla. Výsledkem byla nesmrtelnost, či sebezničení. Divoká magie, uvolněná při rituálu, zdevastovala velkou část Shurimy, avšak když se prach usadil, vynořil se sám Xerath, jakožto sestoupivší bytost z čisté magické energie. Osvobozen od masa a kostí měl Xerath k dispozici nekonečné množství síly. Nicméně, ve stínu jeho chaotického rituálu se mágové Shurimy báli, že by jeho bezstarostná lhostejnost k životu přivedla království do záhuby. Po strašlivém souboji Xeratha potlačili, neuměli však zničit jeho nově nabytou formu. Místo toho ho uvěznili v očarovaném sakrofágu a zakleli do podzemní hrobky. Věky pomíjeli, civilizace vzkvétaly a upadaly až Xerathovo uvěznění upadlo v zapomnění. Po staletí trhala Xerathova nezměrná síla sarkofág kousek po kousku a oslabovala jeho kouzlo. Konečně nashromáždil dost síly a obrovskou magickou explozí roztrhal své vězení, avšak jeho jádro zůstalo, nadále držíc Xeratha a jeho moc uvnitř svých rozbitých částí. Když hledal jak se této přítěže zbavit, byl přiváben magií Valoranských nexusů a zjistil, že může nasávat jejich sílu. Jenže tyto nexusy měli své strážce: ubohé karikatury mágů, summonery. Xerath věděl, že klíč k opravdové svobodě vězel v získání si jejich důvěry a nabídl proto své služby League of Legends. de:Xerath/Background en:Xerath/Background fr:Xerath/Historique pl:Xerath/historia ru:Xerath/Background sk:Xerath/Background Kategorie:Příběh